Siempre estuve contigo
by amolostacos
Summary: "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas en kinder eras una niña alegre y risueña"
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas en kinder eras una niña alegre y risueña,ese día te hice daño,lo siento no quise hacerlo es solo que así son las reglas. 20 años después, esta vez te afecto mucho de lo esperado como quisiera que esto terminara desgraciadamente esto no es todo.

30 años después, ahora si lloraste demasiado, estabas derramando gotas de agua que se reflejaba la tristeza,el odio, la nostalgia al recordar.

mas de 70 años que han pasado desde que te vi, eres de las primeras personas que me han hecho preguntarme como seria estar vivo, pero no solo eso si no vivirlo contigo.

No soy alguien que te obligó a hacer algo, solo te guió en tu vida, me duele que no te volveré a ver en el cielo ni en el infierno, ya que yo tomo energia de ambos mundos, te deseo lo mejor en lo que te de el destino.

Atte:

Tu amigo, la muerte

P.S:

Puedes llamarme... Brick


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba tirado en el suelo, me levante y vi que todo estba negro, no sabia donde estaba ni que pasaba.

Empeze a caminar para daber donde estoy por lo menos, estaba caminando todo era obscuro no veia nada, en eso senti que alguien me seguia y corri, tratando de alejarme de aqui.

En un momento dado mis piernas fallaron y cai, senti que me agatraban del hombro y quede paralixado.

Silencio, el silencio es lo unico presente ahora, cuando me volteé pensé que iba a ver algo horrible pero ... Resulto ser un chico encapuchado de negro. Parecía de mi edad 22 años, era pelirrojo y sus ojos... SUS OJOS! ... Eso me asusto sus ojos eran rojos ¡¿como esposible eso?!

\- oye!... Emm... Butch, no?- dijo con una voz de ultratumba que causo que me recorriera un escalofrío

\- s-si?-

\- levantate es hora de jusgarte - juzgarme? El dijo juzzgarme

\- ¿como que "juzgarme"?- dijo nervioso y como no si no se que coño pasa y ahora me juzgaran, pero para que? -

para ver que tan bueno fuiste cuando estabas vivo -Vivo... . Vivo... . VIVO?

osea que estoy muerto - si lo estas ahora ven se nos hace tarde- Q-qué como supo lo que yo...?

-fácilmente amigo mio- dijo mientras volteaba- yo soy un shinigami(la muerte) pero me dicen... Brick- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba a un rumbo Estaba paralizado, estoy muerto, estoy muerto... Por que? Me levante y seguí al tipo para preguntarle lo que paso, lo veo de reojo y noto que en su cara palida y fría se escapo una lágrima y sonreía con algo de nostalgia, estuvimos en caminando horas, años, siglos tal vez cuando llegamos era el mismo lugar solo que había una puerta.

\- entra - me dice serio- estaré esperando afuera

Con duda en mente me adentre en la puerta aparecí en una tienda muy familiar, de la nada se escuchó una pistola y una mujer gritó. - todos al suelo!- grito un tipo sacando el dinero de la caja registradora y otros la tienda entera. Se paran en frente de mi, con pistola en mano y me dice " quieres ganar o quieres perder?" no sabia que decir así que conteste inseguro - perder?-

\- seguro ?-

\- sii!- dije ahora un poco mas convencido

\- buena suerte- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me apuntaba con la pistola.

.

...

Se detuvo el tiempo, otra vez todo esta negro. . Abro poco a poco los ojos veo blanco oigo personas alrededor, cuando dejó de ser eclipsado por la luz veo... Un televisor?.. Que esta? - Butch!- - mamá...- susurré en tono débil, veo que ella esta llorando - que paso? - un tráiler ebrio te atropelló y creí... Creí que..?- empezaba a llorar odio cuando llora. - señora, le pido por favor que se retire tengo que hablar con su hijo- esa voz, reconosco esa voz. Ella contesta con un "claro" y se va en eso el médico se posiciona al frente de mi ,y me quede paralizado. Era... Era... - al parecer escogiste bien- dijo con una sonrisa burlona - shinigam... No ...B-Brick- susurré sorprendido - estaras bien en unos meses, disfruta tu vida... O lo que queda... - dijo mientras desaparecía en la puerta

* * *

. Echan chann chann esperó que les guste tenía otro final pero iba a ser demaciado trágico, perdió si no e actualizado es que estoy ocupada luego dijo porque bueno espejo que les guste los amoo. Taquitos


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy asustada, no se como termine aquí, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en él hospital y que de la nada quede dormida. Entonces ¿¡como llege aquí?!.

\- fácil estas muerta-

me volteo para ver quien me había dicho eso, voltie y vi a un chico pelirrojo, debo admitir que es muy apuesto. Pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que me dijo... ¡¿ESTOY MUERTA?!

\- Sii, así es, moriste en él hospital esta mañana- No puedo creerlo, no puedo estar muerta.

\- oye no te quejes viviste mas de 70 años, tuviste una buena vida, Momoko - dijo él chico con una sonrisa.

\- ¿como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte curiosa

\- ¿enserio?, puedo leer tu mente, te di apariencia de una persona de 22 años, te dije tu muerte ¿ y sólo preguntas eso?- me pregunto sorprendido.

Pero es verdad, de todo lo que hizo; darme apariencia mas joven, la causa de mi muerte , que sólo los dos estamos aquí y él puede leer mi mente. ¿Solo le pregunto como sabe mi nombre?, si así soy ahora no quiero imaginarme como era de viva.

\- divertida, entusiasta y muy linda al parecer- dijo haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

\- no era tan bonita- dije para no oir alguna burla- y ¿ quién eres? O mas bien ¿cómo te llamas?- se quedo en silencio, como si dudara de si decirme o no.

Decidí quedarme sin decir nada hasta que me dijo...

\- Brick... Ese es mi nombre- me contesto mirándome a los ojos, luego se volteo y siguió caminando- soy el shinigami-

\- ven, ay que juzgarte- dijo mas tranquilo y algo ¿nervioso?

\- ¿juzgarme?- pregunte, ya que no sabia que habría una prueba. Si es de prueba en escrito ya valí gorro.

\- tranquila...- me hablo llamando mi atención-...es para saber si mereces ir al cielo o él infierno-

\- e-espera d-dijiste ¿infierno?- Dios mio no quiero ir ahi.

\- Si, desgraciadamente así son las normas. De hecho para los que mueren jóvenes como de 29 años para abajo, les damos oportunidad de poder revivir, o bueno algunos no todos- comento mientras Caminábamos directo a una puerta- de hecho esta mañana tuve él caso de Butch, un joven de 22 años que murio atropellado por un conductor ebrio. Pero paso la prueba y volvio a su vida- me platico,dejo de hablar viendo llegamos a la puerta .

\- ¿es aquí?-

\- sii es aquí...buena suerte- me beso la mejilla, me sonroje un poco, asentí con la cabeza y me adentre a la puerta ...


	4. Chapter 4

2 días han pasado desde que juzgaron a Momoko, gracias a Dios no fue al infierno. aunque me pregunto si... ¿Que hubiera pasado si le hubieran dicho que se quedara aquí conmigo? Aunque eso es imposible.

No habría manera de que eso pasara, además... Ella esta con lo sus seres queridos aya en él cielo, pero tanto ellos como ella no se reconocerían. Ya que cuando uno va al cielo, no recuerdan nada de cuando estaban vivos, no se hablan como "mamá", "papá", ya que todos son hijos de Dios, por ende ellos se hablan como hermanos que son. me pregunto...

¿la volveré a ver?

 **Respuesta** :... No

.

¿hubiera podido estar con ella?

 **Respuesta** :... No

.

¿me hubiera aceptado?

 **Respuesta** : Tal vez... No

.

Aún así, si hubieras estado conmigo... ¿Entenderías mi forma de pensar?. Que creo, que la amistad es solo una ilusión de los mortales para no caer en depresión, para no estar solos, en un mundo que es como la hoja de un árbol que fue arrancado; que él sol es egoísta, ya que con su brillo opaca las estrellas; la luna, que se ilumina con los rayos del sol que pegan en ella, acompaña e impulsa él brillo de las estrellas, tanto, que aveces su brillones opaco, para ayudar a las estrellas.

Que para mi... Todo es una metáfora, que los deseos y sueños, son mentiras que ustedes se dan a ustedes mismos para no quedarse varados en un abismo sin hacer nada.

Pero aun así, aunque ya se que un día él sol se consumirá a si mismo, se espanda por una explosión que se causo y destruya la única tierra que conocemos, que una sonrisa puede disfrazar las lágrimas de dolor, y las lágrimas puedan sustituir la felicidad, que en este universo todo es un caos, por que en vez de usar las cosas y valorar a las personas, todos valoran las cosas y usan a las personas, y yo... TE AMO.

Siempre estaré contigo. Atte: Brick

* * *

Espero y puedan perdonarme por no actualizar.

Por cierto haber si alguien hubica unas metáforas que puse y haber si lo entienden, y si no me avisan para explicarles.

Bye tacoss


	5. Chapter 5

Era un día nublado y algo frío, en una carretera algo vacia, se podía observar un taxi que era manejado por un apuesto rubio de ojos azules.

había estado buscando por media ciudad a ver si alguien quería transporte, pero no tenía tanta suerte que digamos, estaba apunto de llover así que casi no había nadie vagando por ahí. eso le molestaba mucho, últimamente no había tenido clientela y su jefe lo andana presionando diciendo que lo despediría. bufo molesto, en eso diviso en una gasolinera una rubia de ojos azules buscando un transporte.

-"por fin"- pensó en lo que se hacercaba - ¿necesita transporte?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-si por favor- respondió subiendo al auto Hubo un silencio algo incomodo (osea, ¿y yo que demonios tengo con esto de los silencios?)

\- que solo esta la ciudad ¿no?- dijo él rubio tratando de hacer conversación

\- si- respondió simplemente volviéndose otra vez seria

\- y como se llama?- preguntó algo incomodo por él silencio

mientras la rubia estaba confundida no sabia si decirle o no, después de todo no lo conocía, pero bueno no tiene nada de malo ser sociable... **O** **¿si?**

\- me llamo Miyako- respondió con una sonris

a - y yo Boomer- menciono también con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron todo el rato hablando, riendo y comentando historias de su vida.

\- jajaj! En serio hiciste eso?- preguntó Boomer riendo por ka historia que le contó Miyako

\- sii! - sonrió apenada

En eso algo hizo click en la mente de Boomer, algo muy importante...

\- oye Miyako...- La llamo serio

-¿qué?- dijo sonriente

\- ¿a donde dijiste que querías ir?- le pregunto curioso

\- no te dije, lo siento- le comento apenada

\- no te preocupes, entonces ¿a donde señorita?- le dijo divertido

\- a saltadilla- le respondio

Silencio. Solo eso pudo escucharse, silencio

. - ¿estas segura?- Boomer empezó a tener un poco de miedo por su respuesta

\- si ¿porque preguntas?- pregunto confundida

\- Miyako... Etto...- no sabia si decirle o no- saltadilla ya no existe- le confeso un poco nostálgico

Miyako solo se puso nerviosa y asustada- de que hablas, ¿cómo que ya no existe?-

\- veras... Hace 3 años hubo un terremoto que causó que toda la ciudad se destruyera, yo tenia a mis papas viviendo ahi- le confesó trizte

\- no... No puede ser...- dijo Miyako nerviosa

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Boomer mas asustado

\- eso significa que... Estoy muerta?-

\- espera...- freno asustado-... ¿¡que acabas de...- para sorpresa de él, nadie estaba en la parte de atras.

Esa fue la ultima vez que la volvió a ver, y siempre se pregunta lo mismo... ¿que demonios paso?


End file.
